A Christmas Star
by Shima-chan
Summary: One-Shot. En le rencontrant, elle avait trouvé la seule et unique personne dans toutes ces foutues galaxies qui puisse la comprendre et qui portât le même poids qu'elle sur ses épaules : le poids de l'éternité.


**Base** : Doctor Who, série culte de la BBC. Spoilers jusqu'à la saison 4.  
**Genre** : Idée venue comme ça... Pour Lélé et Sam !  
**Rating** : R  
**Note** : J'ai découvert la série il y a seulement quelques semaines et j'en suis littéralement accroc. Encore la faute de Lélé, ça ! Donc, pour bien lui faire comprendre à quel point elle doit se sentir coupable, voici de quoi bien commencer l'année. Je me suis beaucoup attachée au personnage de Jenny, la "fille" de Ten et j'espère de tout cœur qu'on la retrouvera très vite dans la série !

Ce one-shot a été écrit sans prétention aucune si ce n'est celle de mettre un peu de bonheur et de légèreté sur cette fin d'année. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et une heureuse année 2011 !

* * *

**A CHRISTMAS STAR**

Allongée dans les hautes herbes bleues, elle appréciait le vent qui courait sur la peau nue de ses bras, remontant jusqu'à ses épaules pour venir lui chatouiller le cou. Inspirant profondément, elle laissa le bien être de l'instant l'envahir. Son dernier séjour ici n'avait pas été de tout repos et elle s'était promis de revenir se perdre dans la lande. Même dix ans après, elle aimait tenir les promesses qu'elle faisait, même si ce n'était jamais qu'à elle-même.

Les yeux rivés sur les étoiles accrochées sur la toile noire de l'univers, elle tentait de déterminer quelle serait sa prochaine destination. Elle avait déjà vu tant de mondes, tant de merveilles, mais elle savait que ce n'était là encore qu'un millième de ce que lui réservait l'univers. Sa vie serait une succession de surprises, de bonheurs et d'émerveillement, ça aussi elle se l'était promis. Et puisqu'il n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse, elle le ferait pour lui.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se prenait à penser à lui, elle fronça les sourcils. Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il l'observait de loin, perché sur une colline ou patientant au détour d'une rue. Elle avait toujours eu l'impression que penser à lui ou prononcer son nom le ferait apparaître comme par enchantement. Mais bon, après toutes ces années, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : la magie n'existait pas.

Alors que l'image d'un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche et aux lunettes en forme de demi-lune s'imposait à son esprit et la faisait sourire, un éclat plus fort que les autres attira son attention. Se redressant, elle scruta le ciel avec plus d'attention jusqu'à repérer l'éclat des moteurs à combustion d'un vaisseau se dirigeant vers elle. Enfin, plus précisément, vers l'aire libre du spatioport situé à quelques kilomètres derrière elle. Et le symbole qui ornait le flan du vaisseau, elle le connaissait plus que bien. Bondissant sur ses jambes, elle fila comme le vent à travers la plaine, le souffle des rétromoteurs faisant voler sa queue de cheval aussi sûrement que la vitesse de sa course.

Quand elle arriva en vue du vaisseau, la porte arrière était déjà ouverte et le déchargement avait commencé. Son plus grand sourire plaqué sur son visage, elle contourna l'immense appareil orné d'un T stylisé sur le flanc. La haute stature du propriétaire apparut quelques mètres plus loin. Il lui tournait le dos, occupé à contrôler le débarquement de la marchandise avec le maître du spatioport. Accélérant le pas, elle fut derrière lui en trois enjambées et lui sauta sur le dos, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et ses longues jambes autour de sa taille avec un cri de guerrière.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit et un bras la saisit par la taille pour la ramener face à l'homme qu'elle avait accueilli d'une manière bien peu orthodoxe.

- Salut Jenny jolie ! salua la voix grave du Capitaine Jack Harkness.

- Bonjour, beau Jack ! répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Un léger baiser fut déposé sur les lèvres minces du chef de vaisseau avant qu'il ne la repose à terre. Le maître de quai s'était éloigné, mais revint pour terminer le pointage de la marchandise. Jack soupira lourdement en levant les yeux au ciel, faisant rire la jeune femme.

- On se retrouve chez toi ?

- Je serai là dans une heure, assura-t-il.

La rapprochant de lui d'une main sur sa nuque, il emprisonna à nouveau ses lèvres avant de la laisser partir. Non sans lui avoir administré une petite claque sur les fesses. N'était pas Jack Harkness qui le voulait.

* * *

Quand Jack poussa la porte de son petit appartement, l'odeur de cuisine lui sauta au nez et il sourit, heureux de se sentir chez lui. Ce n'était pas une sensation qu'il éprouvait bien souvent et elle n'avait certes pas été la plus récurrente au cours de sa longue vie. Il était plutôt du genre à se sentir misérable, coupable et autres qualificatifs bien moins élogieux qu'il préfère taire aux chastes oreilles présentes entre ces murs.

Délaissant son épais manteau de tweed sur la patère de l'entrée, il remonta le couloir menant à la cuisine. La queue de cheval blonde avait laissé la place à un savant chignon ne retenant plus que bien peu de cheveux et le corps mince était à présent enveloppé dans un tablier violet dont le lien lui faisait trois fois le tour de la taille. L'antique hotte aspirante faisant presque autant de bruit que les moteurs de son vaisseau, il s'approcha doucement, persuadé de ne pas avoir été remarqué…

- Si tu mets un seul doigt dans cette sauce avant que je ne t'y aie autorisé, tu verras de quel bois je me chauffe, Capitaine Jack Harkness !

Bon, c'était raté. Avec le soupir d'un enfant malheureux, Jack croisa les bras sur son large torse et fit mine de bouder. Se retournant, les poings sur les hanches, pour le dévisager en souriant, Jenny haussa les épaules d'un geste se voulant désinvolte.

- Mais si tu m'embrasses dans les cinq prochaines secondes, il se pourrait que je change d'av…

Elle n'eut pas à terminer sa phrase que le corps de Jack recouvrait le sien. Elle rit contre sa bouche : son enthousiasme l'avait toujours fait rire. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs siècles qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et il n'avait pas changé. Oh, il y avait bien quelques rides de plus au coin de ses yeux et peut-être que ses tempes étaient plus grises que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais elle s'en fichait. En le rencontrant, elle avait aussi trouvé la seule et unique personne dans toutes ces foutues galaxies qui puisse la comprendre et qui portât le même poids qu'elle sur ses épaules. Le poids de l'univers, le poids du savoir, de la connaissance. Le poids de l'éternité, tout simplement, pouvait être écrasant.

Mais avec Jack, tout paraissait si simple, si évident. Il avait déjà traversé tant d'époques, connu et perdu tant de personnes, vu naître, s'élever et disparaître tant de civilisations. Certains soirs, quand ils contemplaient la lune australe prendre sa place dans les cieux de New Cardiff, elle le regardait lui et la tristesse infinie qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux lui faisait mal. Elle espérait que sa présence l'atténuait un peu, mais tout comme c'était le cas pour elle, elle savait que leur « vie à deux » n'effacerait jamais les vies que Jack avait vécu ni les personnes qu'il avait aimées.

Se détachant finalement des lèvres gourmandes, Jenny caressa tendrement la joue où aucune barbe ne naissait jamais. Longuement, ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, heureux de la présence de l'autre. Finalement, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur la bouche tentante avant de lui indiquer la salle de bain. Il l'embrassa sur le front et alla se rafraîchir avant le dîner.

Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, Jack narrant sa dernière mission de terraformage et Jenny exposant les idées pour ses prochains voyages. Elle ne savait pas vraiment par quelle planète commencer, aussi lui demanda-t-elle son avis. Il fut heureux de l'éclairer tout en régalant ses papilles du repas qu'elle avait concocté. Elle n'avait rien d'une fée du logis et le peu de repas qu'ils partageaient, c'était bien souvent lui qui les préparait, aussi appréciait-il quand elle se mettait aux fourneaux. C'était bien souvent basique, mais toujours délicieux.

La soirée fila sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte tant ils avaient à se dire et tant ils avaient envie de profiter au maximum de la présence de l'autre. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de leur attachement mutuel, mais Jenny savait depuis longtemps que Jack serait le seul à pouvoir la faire sourire et aimer la vie avec autant d'emphase. Jack était un soleil, celui de son existence.

Elle avait connu un autre soleil, bien trop rapidement. Et Jack l'avait connu aussi, plus longtemps qu'elle. Elle n'en était pas jalouse, mais elle lui faisait raconter, des heures durant, les aventures qu'ils avaient partagées et qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur.

Le Docteur. Son père.

Jenny n'avait eu que le temps d'apprécier la douce folie de cet homme exceptionnel. Elle aurait tant voulu le revoir, partager ses aventures et connaître tous les détails de sa vie. Elle tentait de ne pas le chercher sur chaque planète qu'elle visitait, mais elle avait souvent l'impression qu'il était là, avec elle. Comme une image qui se cache au coin de votre œil.

La large main de Jack se posa sur sa joue, la sortant de sa mélancolie. Ses grands yeux bleus lui demandaient ce qui n'allait et ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider. Elle se contenta de sourire doucement.

Oui, cet homme-là était son soleil. Et elle continuerait de graviter autour de cet astre aussi longtemps que leur immortalité le leur permettrait.

- Tu ne m'abandonneras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre à peine ces quelques mots prononcés. Il n'avait jamais été question de promesse entre eux, seulement d'une amitié. Très forte, certes. Leurs existences dépasseraient à jamais les limites du temps, mais il n'avait jamais été question de passer l'éternité l'un avec l'autre. Pourtant, l'idée lui plaisait. Tout autant que Jack lui plaisait.

Le sourire de Jack s'imprégna d'une tendresse qu'elle ne lui avait que rarement vue. En fait, il ne prenait cet air-là que lorsqu'il reparlait de _lui_. Elle n'avait jamais trop su ce que cet homme, ce Gallois, avait réellement représenté aux yeux de Jack, mais il parlait toujours de lui avec une infinie tendresse emprunte de regrets. Dans ces moments-là, elle avait mal pour le cœur de Jack.

Se penchant doucement sur elle, il l'embrassa langoureusement, tâchant de la rassurer. Lui ôter ses doutes était primordial : il ne voulait pas la perdre. Elle était la première personne qui avait la possibilité de passer l'éternité à ses côtés et depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, tout allait de mieux en mieux. Il avait toujours hâte de finir ses missions pour revenir au plus vite auprès d'elle. Il aimait la revoir, la serrer dans ses bras, la faire rire. Oui, il adorait son rire. Il voulait toujours l'entendre rire.

- Viens avec moi, souffla-t-il en s'écartant légèrement. Je te montrerai toutes les merveilles de l'univers et plus encore.

- Mais tu… je… Jack, nous…

- Chut, lui intima-t-il d'un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tu ne peux dire que « oui ».

Un sourire canaille jouait maintenant sur le visage de Jack et elle y répondit avec empressement.

- Alors ce sera un « oui », Capitaine Jack Harkness !

- Joyeux Noël, Jenny jolie.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, une étrange étoile s'éloignait de la ville de New Cardiff sur la planète Caerdydd.

Une étrange étoile bleue.

**FIN**

_L'auteur accepte les commentaires avec plaisir !_**  
**


End file.
